


Sketchbook

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is an artist, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as a hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: “Please don’t punch anyone on my behalf.”Yang smiled through her anger, “I thought you’d say that, and that was the only thing holding me back. Any other time, I would have without hesitation.”Blake lets out a little laugh with a shake of her head as she lets a small smile slip onto her lips. “Thank you for refraining yourself.” she says as she raises an eyebrow, and Yang returns her smile.





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> No one can tell me this didn't/won't happen

Yang doesn’t understand her sudden anger. She watches from across the room as a pencil glides effortlessly along the sketchbook in Blake’s hands. The faunus isn’t facing her from her place at the desk, and the angle allows Yang to see a small part of the drawing on the paper. From what she can tell, it appears to be a drawing of a man sitting on a tree. The amount of detail and effort that she sees in the pencil sketch is astounding. Yang has known Blake for almost 5 years, and not once did she ever mention her apparent art skills.

The idea that Blake can draw and didn’t mention it isn’t what’s bothering her though. She doesn’t know why she’s upset in all honesty. “I didn’t know you were an artist.” Yang muses as she finally lets the door close behind her.

Blake jumps from her place at the desk, the frown deepening on her lips as she spots Yang. In any other situation, Yang would have been proud of the small blush colouring the faunus’ cheeks, but right now, she can’t help but be a little envious of the nameless figure she’d seen on the paper. “I’m not,” she says hesitantly, “It’s just a hobby.”

“A hobby that you seem to be really good at.” Yang says as she raises an eyebrow with a smile, “Can I see it?”

Blake sighs, and hands her the sketchbook, her head dipping as Yang’s eyes go round at the sketch.

Now that she can see the whole drawing, she feels a little silly for being jealous. She was right about it being a man in a tree, but at his side was a female monkey faunus hanging down from her tail as they both laugh, bright and cheerful. The faunus that had been just out of her view previously had long, wavy hair that is very similar to Blake’s. She’s sticking her tongue out at the man, who laughs in response. His short curly hair contrasts that of the woman. He’s reaching down to her, as if trying to pull her up, but she seems completely fine. “Blake… this is amazing.” Yang says as she looks back up at her, “Whenever I try to draw, it always ends up being a lopsided stick figure.”

Blake chuckles and then smiles up at Yang, “I’m sure it isn’t that bad, Yang.”

“Well, you haven’t seen it. Just trust me on this one.” Yang says as she sits down on the chair beside Blake’s, “If you don’t mind me asking, are these real people or did you just come up with them in your head?”

Blake looks down at the drawing and Yang notices a sudden sadness in her eyes that makes her feel bad for asking. “They were real people. The man was the first and only human to take residence in Menagerie. He had fallen in love with the woman when she visited Vale briefly.” she shakes her head, “It was a long time ago, though. Maybe like… 22 years now? They were kind of like a modern day ‘Romeo and Juliet’. Faunus were already frowned upon, but a human-faunus couple? That was unheard of, and people thought it was disgusting. At the time, tension was high between the humans and the faunus, higher than right now, and they couldn’t imagine that two of their people would ever fall in love with one another. So they killed them both.”

Yang is completely silent. Her shoulders fall and she frowns at the story, thinking about how dangerous it must have been for them, contrasted by how happy they seemed in Blake’s drawing. “Today, the two of them are a symbol for the faunus. A symbol of equality, peace, and love. They could have broken up, but they were happiest with each other, and they didn’t care about their differences. They died for their belief that that’s the way it should’ve been.”

“I don’t understand why people care so much about race. It seems so pointless to dwell on something like that.” Yang mutters.

“That’s because it is. People just look for whatever reason they can to fight and segregate each other.” Blake whispers, and Yang meets her eyes again.

Blake appears to be conflicted, and Yang’s frown deepens. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just… I’m glad it isn’t as bad as it used to be, but there are still so many people who would be against something like that. Being in Atlas is really making me re-realize that.”

They’d arrived earlier in the day, and the only time that Blake had been able to relax was when she walked into the room that her, Yang, and Ruby would be staying in. She’d been receiving obvious glares from all around her all day, not to mention that she almost got them thrown out before Weiss had stepped forward because of her ears. It hurt to see the looks from them, even though she told herself that she couldn’t care less what they thought of her. She looks up at Yang to see that her eyes had shifted to crimson while Blake spoke. “Yang, I’m used to it.”

That only serves to make Yang angrier. “You have no idea how many times I’ve held myself back from punching someone halfway across the globe tonight. You’ve been through way too much shit for someone our age. You didn’t, and still don’t deserve any of it.”

“Please don’t punch anyone on my behalf.”

Yang smiled through her anger, “I thought you’d say that, and that was the only thing holding me back. Any other time, I would have without hesitation.”

Blake lets out a little laugh with a shake of her head as she lets a small smile slip onto her lips. “Thank you for refraining yourself.” she says as she raises an eyebrow, and Yang returns her smile.

“There it is.” Yang says as her smile widens into a grin, and Blake’s ear twitches slightly in curiosity.

“What?” she inquires.

“Your smile. I’ve missed it.”

Blake rolls her eyes and shoves her shoulder despite the fact that her smile only widened at Yang’s words, “Shut up.”

Her blush makes Yang chuckle again, and a comfortable silence falls over them. Yang hands the sketchbook back to Blake after a while, and Blake returns the pencil to paper, adding more details to the shading in the woman’s face. “In all seriousness though, your drawing really is beautiful, Blake.”

“Thank you.” Blake replies solemnly, and then she pauses.

She takes a deep breath and then puts her pencil down, turning back to her partner. “There… was another reason that they came to mind.”

Yang nods as a sign for Blake to continue, “I’m in love with someone.” she says, and Yang’s eyes widen.

“There are so many reasons why us being together would be unconventional if it was requited. I mean, first and foremost, they’re human.” Blake starts to twirl the pencil in her hand, and Yang recognizes it as a nervous gesture, “Then there’s the fact that she’s a girl.”

Blake takes on a goofy grin, one that makes Yang think she’s imagining the girl at that exact moment. Yang’s heart drops. Of course she’s happy that Blake’s in love with someone, but it hurts knowing that there is no way that it would ever be her. She also doesn’t want Blake to get hurt, and there will be so many more people preying on her if this gets out. She’d do anything to protect her though, even if she’d have to see Blake with someone else in the process. That’s just what you do for the people you care about. Plus, it’s Blake, and Blake deserves happiness, not pain and torture from privileged assholes.

“She always does everything in her power to make me feel better about anything that’s going on, even though I don’t deserve it. I know it’s cliché to say, but her smile truly does light up a room, and I know she’ll tease me for saying that, but I can’t help it. She brings out the side of me that’s a hopeless romantic every time without fail, but honestly? I kind of hope she doesn’t feel the same way... She deserves so much better than me.”

“Are you crazy?” Yang says exasperatedly, “That lady’s lucky as hell to have someone as awesome as you infatuated with her.”

Blake smiles, but she still shakes her head to show that she disagrees. “I’ve put her through hell, Yang.”

“But you clearly regret it,” Yang points out, “Plus, I know you. You’ll do everything in your power to make it up to her. Just like you did for me, even though it wasn’t necessary.”

“Yang…” Blake trails off and her ears flatten against her head in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ve already talked about it all before. We’re passed that. ”

“That’s not…” a deep breath, “Do you… know who it is?”

“No, I’m just trying to help,” Yang smiles through her pain, “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Blake stares at her for a minute before seemingly coming to a decision. “It’s you.”

Yang’s jaw drops and she meets Blake’s eyes again. Blake stares right back at her and she notices that she has tears forming in her eyes. Blake shakes her head as she dips it, “And every word you say is making me fall more and more in love with you.”

She wipes her eyes angrily, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Yang says as she takes Blake’s hands into her own, pulling them away from her face.

The teary eyed faunus looks back up at her, seeing only a wide smile instead of the fiery expression she’d been expecting. “I thought-”

“That I’d be angry?” Yang asks after the faunus trails off, and gets a nod in response.

She pulls Blake into a hug, resting her chin on top of the girl’s head between her ears. “Never.” she whispers, “I feel the same way about you, you know? I have for a long time.”

Blake pulls back and smiles at her. “I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“I never thought I’d hear you confess to me either, but here we are.” Yang says as Blake pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

Yang raises her hands to cup Blake’s jaw, and forces Blake to look her right in the eyes as she speaks. “Don’t ever think that you don’t deserve this, okay? We’ve all done things that we aren’t proud of. Whatever obstacles we encounter, we’ll overcome together. I’m… I’m willing to try if you are.”

Blake’s eyes flicker down to her lips briefly, and she pushes herself forward, connecting their lips softly for the first time. She wraps her arms around Yang’s waist as she kisses back, then rests her forehead against Yang’s as she pulls away. “I've never wanted something more in my life, Yang. When I got back… I thought that we’d never make it back to a place like this in our relationship. Thank you for giving me another chance.”

“I wouldn’t be able to look you in the eyes and tell you to go away. I care too much.”

Blake smiles and rests her head against Yang’s chest with a sigh. “I love you, Blake.”

The embrace tightens, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is the hiatus over yet?


End file.
